Naruto, An Amazon?
by Snow Ahriman
Summary: Tsunade is sending four of Kohona's ninja to another nameless village to train with the village leader. The nameless village is a village of Amazon like Ninja...so how can the boys deal with this. ShinoOC, ShikaTemari, SasuNaru, GaarNeji Please R
1. Chapter 1

**Snow: This isn't the SasuNaru fic that I have talked about on my profile. I just really liked this idea and with help from a fan boy dude person I got the idea flowing.**

**Banjin: -is the fan boy dude person- Hello -waves-**

**Snow: Yep, so we talked in Creative Writing and well it just grew and grew. So here it is.**

**Banjin: Snow doesn't own anything from Naruto, she doesn't make money from this.**

**Snow: Thanks Bat Boy.**

_Chapter I_

"Naruto, Sasuke, Shikimaru, and Shino will be going on a training mission, with this lovely lady.?" Kakashi said as he started to fan Iruka. One of Naruto's teachers was already laid out from shock of it all and the other two were close behind. They were just told something that wasn't just top secret but even they weren't to know about it. Tsunade, the Hokage of the village and a great leader seeing as how she was handling things was sitting at her desk and another female was standing at the window, her back to them showing only her trench, as the older woman spoke.

"Yes, they will be gone for over a year. I think they have much to learn as well as teach, this alliance will be helpful in the long run," she said in a tone that dared the two teachers left on their feet to challenge her.

It was then that they got to look at the woman's front and saw that she wasn't wearing what the trench they first thought. She was wearing a black bikini like top with a ninja fishnet half shirt. Her skirt had two high slits showing off her powerful legs and well shaped stomach. Another teacher feel to his knees before her, red blood running from his nose. The woman looked down at him glaring almost if she would kill him if he didn't move from her sight.

"These men have been teaching your best ninja? No wonder why they need our training so badly. Tsunade, I rather you come and train with us then you sending males into my clan. I can't have this. I don't want them there, they are temptation for my ninja." She said looking over the male at her feet. "This was a bad idea..."

"Our students aren't like us. Don't judge them with out meeting them," the sliver haired ninja said while really thinking that if two of his students were on a mission he would be able to play go between for them and get to see the village of Ninja Amazons. So many woman wearing the same thing as their leader here, so little time. If he was any less of a man he would be kneeling before this goddess with the toad sage.

"And where are your students?" She asked them with a raised eyebrow.

--

Naruto ran from his best friend and rival as he held the flag safe in his breast pocket. They were in the middle of a three team game of capture the flag and the teams would have been even if Shikamaru and Shino hadn't dropped out and one would have played. Shino and Shikimaru were becoming closer friends as the years went on but being on different teams didn't allow them much time to talk. The three teams were running around trying to stop or aid Naruto with trying to cross the line.

Kakashi was had them doing this as a way of training. His parting words were simple. "Team Naruto vs. Team Sasuke, you figure who's playing with who."

They had been playing for over an hour and still no points. They all believed it was because they were great ninja but it really meant they hadn't started yet. Just as Naruto was about to cross the line a wall of fire was before him. "You'll give that flag back or I have to kill you, dobe."

"You're such a cheater, teme." Naruto said before making the right hand signs to perform the Sexy-no-jitsu. "Oh Sasuke-kun you can't hurt me. You know you want to help me cross that line." The flag was now tied around her neck as she laid her body all over the boy. Sakura and Ino saw this and almost died trying to get to Naruto to kill him.

"Naruto, get off me and give me back that flag," Sasuke said to the other team captain as he tried to pry him…her off.

Naruto did the first thing but not the second. During the transformation he had really slipped the flag off to Kiba who was now on the other side of the line doing a touch down dance. His inu partner was on the side lines with Shikimaru and Shino watching almost if he was as bored as the two he was with.

Soon this friendly game started to use more and more jitsu until they were all using them. Ino was taking over the other team's bodies and making them bring her the flag only to be caught by Naruto, who wasn't afraid of knocking out a team mate if it keep them from winning for their enemies.

--

"Which ones are coming with me again?" The woman from the Amazon clan said as she watched the two teams battle it out like mad men.

"Uzumaki Naruto, the blond that is wearing orange. Fast, loyal and a good friend to everyone. Uchiha Sasuke, pale kid with dark hair. He's strong, genies and ready to become as strong as he can. Nara Shikamaru, ponytail on the sidelines. Sharp as a tack but lazy as a 10 year old cat. Aburame Shino, next to Nara. He's well a bug person."

"Bug person? How so? Does he collect them or something?" The Amazon clan leader asked Kakashi as he went on. Hatake Kakashi was never surprised but this really got him thinking, why did this girl think so much about bugs when he was seeing their fighting skills, sure not to their fullest, before her.

"No, he uses them in his nin-jitsu." The girl's eyes were now focused on him. He began thinking to himself. 'Poor Aburame, you're nothing but man meat to her.'

"I'll take them, but only if they obey our rules and traditions. But as ninja they shouldn't have that problem should they?" Seiteki, the clan leader, asked to the teachers that were a bit wobbly as it was. They all told her they would be on their best behaviors, knowing that they were now liars. "Chousen, are you getting this?"

"Yes, mistress. I think the Uchiha's beauty will be helpful but that jitsu where the boy transformed into a girl was perfect for some of our training, even if he is a berserker." Chousen was a simple looking kunoichi until you looked into her eyes. She was some one you didn't want to attack in a dark ally way. You would be the one scarred for life. She wore something much like his mistress but it was a deep blue and covered more stomach and legs. She reminded Kakashi of Kabuto, a nasty apple with shiny red healthy looking skin. "Is there anything else?"

"No, go enjoy the village while we're here. Tell the others they're orders are to have fun. This is a once in a life time chance. Just don't let men chase your skirts." Seiteki said to the girl who just bowed and was gone in the blink of an eye.

Seiteki turned to the teachers that she was standing with. "So tell me more about these four…"

--

Temari looked at Gaara with big puppy dog eyes. "Please little brother, I'm asking because it will benefit the village more than anything. This alliance could make us. And think of the pay. We both know that money could go and do great things."

"No sister of mine is going with out an escort, even to a village of all women. And seeing how I can't go on this mission you can't go." Gaara said as he pouted inside. He really wanted to go to a village that didn't know about his past and it was a plus that the villagers were all females that didn't believe in clothing as much as the females in Sand.

Sighing the woman, barely dressed to see a village leader, rolled her right shoulder. She was a woman of action it was written all over her, even on her name, Serilda. "What if you could go? I got a message not to long ago that Kohona will be sending four males because they have no females to send."

Gaara's ears perked at this. "Which males, where you given their names." After Gaara heard them he nodded. "I will escort my sister to your village and partake in your village's training. I think it will be a good thing for the leaders to become friend if the villages are to become allies."

Serilda just smirked and bowed her head to him before they finalized all the plans for the year long trip.

--

Seiteki couldn't help but laugh when the council tried to get her to make the males leave. "I'm sorry, I've signed in blood meaning that it's binding. Unless they break our rules they are to stay and help out as well as train. They have jitsu that we've never heard of before and the alliances will be helpful."

"But Seiteki-sama, this is a bad idea. What happens if they take one of girl's into marriage, they will leave and we will be just that many less," a younger member of the council said as she was trying to prove herself.

"This is final. They are young males, and from the looks of them virgins. They didn't even show signs of being like their sensei." Seiteki said thinking back when the boys were told they would be moving for the next year.

--Flash Back--

Tsunade called in Nara, Aburame, Uzumaki, and Uchiha into her office. They all stood shoulder to shoulder before the woman. There were another woman standing off to the side as though she really didn't to be here.

"You four are going on a mission. Shino will be the team leader, but that is only because you needed on and well I drew out of bag. You will being going to another village for a year and training as though you were one of them. This is their leader, Seiteki-sama. You will follow their laws and customs. Any questions?"

"Which village is it, old lady?" Naruto asked crossing his arms.

"My village has no name. You're going to be the first males that have every stayed with us. We are like the Amazons from the past." When she turned around in her simple out fit that showed so much skin. They didn't even look anywhere but her eyes. These boys pasted their first test at least in her views.

Sasuke looked at the woman before him, sure she was beautiful but nothing special, but then again when you weren't really into girls it didn't matter how nice her rack was. It was then that his eyes shot over to the blonde standing next to him. Naruto was the object of his wet dreams and the boy clearly like girls. Some times fate was worst than cruel.

Naruto's eyes trailed over the woman, but not to look at her more like where she could hide weapons in something like that. It should have been impossible. And how does she fight in that? Wasn't she afraid that her boobs were going to fall out? With out even noticing it he was thinking about how her clothing wouldn't be helpful. Hell he even gave up all orange to be a better ninja. Suddenly an image of Sasuke wearing something like that hit him in his mental face. Oh yeah this was going to be on hard ass mission.

Shino mentally backed away from this woman, he hadn't see anyone wear something so reviling when they weren't at the pool, even then he couldn't help but wonder what she why she would wear something like this. His collar covered up everything. Of course he had to make sure that the bugs that lived on and in him weren't seen by the public or his enemies because they were a weapon and they tended to freak people out. If he had been any less in control he would be blushing at her attire. It was funny to think that he was going to be staying a year a village who's leader dressed like a harlot. He shuddered to think what the other women of such a village were like.

Shikamaru would be sleeping if he wasn't standing here. He had been on the phone with Temari all last night. (1) She had mentioned something on these lines and even asked him who her village was sending. He didn't know, he couldn't wait to tell her that he would be spending a year near her. He was in his own little word as Seiteki spoke to them. She was nice looking that was for sure but nothing compared to his desert flower. Thoughts of Temari in the leader's outfit but her own colors, carrying her fan around as he walked with her filled his mind. He was almost to the step of marriage when Tsunade started talking.

"You boys leave in three days. Until then you're off. You'll do missions with the teams there so you can get the feel of the village and how they work. You'll be out of place so they have set it up so you and the Sand representatives will be living on the same street." Tsunade turned back to Seiteki to see if she had anything to add.

"You guys will also being sharing two small two man apartments. We're sorry but we're use to ninja being female and living in larger houses together. You can pick your room mates now or later. All I know is that they are the same, all but the colors on the walls." At this point the four males looked at each other and as though they were speaking picked their room mates. Naruto and Sasuke, as they were on a team together would room together and Shikamaru and Shino would be a good pair because they didn't care.

--End Flash Back-

Seiteki tied her hair back as she thought of how she was going to tell her sisters that there would be males in the village for the first time since the walls and barriers were brought up. She couldn't just say 'Umm girls, I invited not one but five males into our villages. Hope that's cool with you.'

With a final tug on her hair she sighed and went out to her training grounds to think while she was hitting a tree that was wrapped with a thick material and tied with ropes. It was rough on her hands so she wore fingerless gloves. They just added to the biker image that she often portrayed.

After coming back to her office sweaty and ready to just drop down on her desk and lay on the cool wood under the fan she started to work on her paper work. They might have been a small name-less village but they still had missions and people to pay. Sighing she tried to think of who to send on a D class mission. Any one of her sisters or clan members could do it with out any problem, even if in another village it would have been called an A class. Her village members were hired assassin and the best at hard to get to targets.

The nameless village used their "female charms" to get close enough to kill a target. Many of those born in the village lost their virginity to a mission, only to kill the man once he went to sleep. Seiteki herself were one of those cases. She was only thirteen at time. He was over three times her age and much liked the fact she was so young. It was something that had to be done and she did it for the betterment of her village. The target's bounty was high dollar and she made a killing.

After ten years of doing this, her body became the perfect tool for her job. Even as the clan leader she was still forced to take jobs at times. Some times something would happen and some one would get pregnant or have an issue with the mission. Sometimes it was just asked that she would be the one to do it.

It was a dangerous job. You have to act as though you were only spared because you were the whore that spread her legs for the killer or escape before anyone finds the body. Once she was chased, dressed as a geisha, through a whole village before she was able to finally get away.

There were perks to this job though. Anything that was on the body after killing it was yours unless the client wants it for some reason or another. You got to be with the real world with out being part of it. Seiteki doesn't remember a time ever that a man told her that she was anything but beautiful or that she was a powerful leader.

Six folders were in front of her. Six profiles of the six outsiders that would be staying in her village for the next year, training, learning to be one of her family. She didn't know if she could handle much more of this then she remembered something.

She flipped open Shino's folder and reread it. Bugs? How could he use bugs the way he does. It was amazing. Sure Nara's family jitsu with the shadows was cool but bugs lived as colonies and they didn't answer to anyone but the queen. Seiteki had so many questions to ask him that it was unreal.

**End Chapter**

**1. I'm letting them have house phones but no cells.**

**Snow: Yeah this is going to be a SasuNaru.**

**Banjin: And I thought you said no to that.**

**Snow: I didn't feel like them being with Amazon Ninja but I have fun planed for them. -smirking-**

**Banjin: Those poor boys. **

**Snow: Yep. Okay everyone review and tell me what you think. I won't post anymore of this story if I don't know that anyone likes it. ****Thanks for reading I hope you had as much fun reading as I'm going to have writing this.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Snow: I do not own _Naruto _or any of the characters from the anime. I don't make money from it so please no one sue, poor broke me.**

**It was brought to my attention that I hadn't posted this yet...-bows deeply- I'm so sorry. I thought I updated this fic almost a week before today (2-7-07). I hope you enjoy it now that I finally got it up.**

_Chapter II_

Naruto walked into the pervert's heaven. The few hundred women that were in front of him going about their daily business were wearing next to nothing. He knew of a few sensei that would love to have been in his shoes at the moment. Of course it had little to no effect on him; it just wasn't the same as his darkest dream about a young man that wore dark blue. Smirking to himself he followed their escort. She was a funny woman that clearly couldn't care less that they were breaking all the rules. What really got him were the stares they were getting from the villagers. They seemed to be looking at him more than the others.

Shikamaru's eyes were scanning the crowd trying to find a certain blonde female. He couldn't seem to see a single one. At least his Temari will be easier to find in a large crowd. Then again it was weird that no on was blonde in the whole village. He didn't see how no one was blonde. Sighing he stopped thinking about it. It was just too troublesome.

Shino was ready to high tail it out of there. He was always shy around people, but mainly females, and now this was something that he didn't think he could handle. Hinata keep her distance when they were on a team together. It was almost like was a he at times. Just a really shy he that liked Naruto, even if it was clear he liked Sasuke. That little fact was so obvious even if she didn't think anyone knew. He couldn't' wait to his first spar, after that he would clearly be known as the freak with the bugs and all the females, so the whole village, would scream and never come near him again.

They were greeted by the clan leader. She wasn't wearing the same outfit she wore when they first met her, the trench and fishnet shirt weren't there. She looked happy to be home and even smiled at them. "Welcome boys."

--

Naruto and Sasuke looked at their apartment from just inside the door. When they were told it was small they thought that it might have been the same size of Naruto's place in Kohona but it was more like Sasuke's first floor. It was huge to Naruto and the other two from Kohona and the sand sibling could all live in this place with no problems.

"Which room do you want?" Naruto asked not turning to Sasuke.

"I don't care." Was the spoken reply but Sasuke was really wanted to say, 'Where ever you're willing to be ravished.'

Naruto soon was exploring the place. "Well there are two rooms; they look like they are the same size and only difference is that one faces the raising sun and the other the setting."

"I'll take the setting sun." Sasuke said thinking it was so like them. Naruto was the brightness one felt in the morning of a good day and Sasuke was the darkness that the sun left when it set.

It didn't take them long to get unpacked and make the rooms their own. Naruto's room had a few pictures and Sasuke's was bland. It was funny to look at them, the both liked each other and yet they still couldn't make it know to the other.

"Come on, please?" Naruto asked trying to get Sasuke to go into the village with him. "I want to see where we're going to be living. I know you want to know too."

"Fine, anything to make you shut up, we need to get something to wear that will help us fit in better and something to eat for tonight. I doubt you want to cook anymore that I do." Sasuke said before thinking of how he would love to make Naruto shut up.

They went around the village getting some weird and weirder looks from the woman around them. There weren't many children around seeing as the woman didn't have husbands to complete the equation. They were told few were born in the village and those that are tend to come from women that left while pregnant with them. At times it happens that a ninja would be forced to carry her target's child after using sex to get close to him.

Stopping in a café they bought some coffee for Sasuke and hot chocolate for Naruto, his younger taste didn't like the bitterness from the coffee. They had done it a few times before but this was different. In Kohona they were just two other ninjas enjoying a peaceful afternoon when one came around and here they were outsiders that the whole place was staring at them. Naruto leaned over to Sasuke and whispered teasingly to him. "Looks like you have new fan club, Sasuke-kun."

"Shut up Naruto. They're just staring because we're male in a village of all females." Sasuke whispered into his cup so only Naruto could hear. A girl their age came up to them and stood across the table from them so she looked like she could be talking to either of them.

"Sorry to bother you but is your hair natural blonde?" She asked turning to Naruto.

"Yeah, it been this was since I was born." Naruto said shrugging his shoulders. He was about to return to his muffin and hot chocolate when he was glomped. Standing up quickly Sasuke grabbed Naruto's arm and pulled him to him. The girl looked like she was ready to attack Naruto again when a few more girls showed up. What was with these girls?

"Sasuke! Help this is scary as hell you know?" Naruto said as he held onto the raven haired genius. Sasuke felt like killing the girl right then and there.

"Naruto, listen to me. We need to run, do you remember the way back to the apartment?" Naruto nodded to him as he started to relax listening to Sasuke's voice. "Okay I'll hold them off, you run."

Sasuke pushed Naruto out the door and blocked it with his own body. Naruto took off but it was too late. What they didn't know was that the girl was a ninja that had the power over mental commutation; she had sent a message out to every other girl in the village that there was a cute blonde, a rare and uncommon color in the village, at the café. Naruto was forced to take to the roof tops but that only meant that only half of them were stuck on the ground. This was insane; he was only chased when some one wanted to capture him to take him off to be punished.

--

Sasuke finally woke up from where the girls over powered him and had him laid out on the ground with the door pressed against his side. Shaking his head he started to head back to the apartment where he found a dazed, dirt covered Naruto sitting in his bed as though he was waiting for him.

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked him as he approached him slowly.

"Sasuke, they almost caught me but they can't enter this building for some reason. I'm surprised but I didn't question it. They all stopped once I entered here and left." Naruto jumped off the bed and into Sasuke's arms. "Don't let them get me Sasuke; I never want to leave this room again."

Sasuke started smirking when he figured that the clan leader was strong that he first thought. She must have put a barrier up so no on that isn't invited can get into the building. It was a smart move seeing as she had invited teenage boys into her village of all girls. Smirking to himself he just hugged Naruto close to him. "Take a shower; it will make you feel better in the long run."

Naruto didn't move. "How did you handle this? I mean you were always being stalked but you never had to run for a huge hoard of girls before. Tell me what I need to do."

Sasuke didn't answer him he just scooped the boy up and started to carry him to the bath room. Slowly he undressed him while trying to make it as innocent as possible but it wasn't helping the ever growing erection between his legs. He was sure that Naruto could see or even feel it but the boy wasn't saying anything. Putting down the blonde, the Uchiha undressed himself as well and then led Naruto into the shower. "You give them a reason not to like you."

It was their second kiss but the first one that was their doing. Naruto tasted like ramen with a side of the hot chocolate that he had before he was chased down by the hoard of hormonal teenage girls. They broke apart blushing but went on to shower and then crawl into bed for their last night before they would trade in their Kohona headbands in for the village's own.

--

"I'm not wearing that, you can't make me do it." Naruto said looking at his new headband. Almost all the villages were blue but this village being made up of all girls, theirs was pink with the symbol for female on it.

"Uzumaki, just do as the woman tells you to. Tie it under your weapon case or something." Sasuke said looking at his own. Once they were all tied the village leader, Seiteki started to laugh and they all popped into a different head band. They were leather much like the clothing of every female in the village and the clothing they were told they were to have to wear during at least missions. The symbol was just a dragger piecing a heart.

"Our symbol is that of lost love because we don't have any here. You are the only males that have ever stepped into our village and lived more than a few hours." Seiteki was series even if she was laughing but a few moments before this. "You won't have a mission today. Today you guys are going to our academy and you'll sit through a few classes. You'll learn more about our village this way. Chousen and I will escort you over there. I have business at the school today anyways."

Chousen stepped up and bowed to Seiteki, she turned to the boys and walked out of the door, they all followed with the clan leader on their heels. The school was much like the one back at home but in the front grounds there was more a feminine touch to it. It was cute and a good environment for females, so too bad they were all male or so the shadow ninja thought as he called this whole thing troublesome.

The room was a bit like theirs use to be before the teacher came to class each morning. With little more than a clearing of her throat Seiteki had the class in order and in their seats. "Good morning ladies."

"Good morning, Seiteki-sensei." The class replied in unison.

Shikamaru's eyes scanned the class finding that he could find personality traits in each of the girls that could be compared to the ninjas of their class when they were younger. His sharp mind was picking up everything in his eye's path, something was wrong. It was as though the air around them had become solid and impossible to breath. The charka that was coming from the hallway was familiar and it caused a smile to grace his lips.

Gaara and Temari walked into the room completing the group of six foreign ninja. "As many of you know we have guest in our village for a while. They are part of our community now. I'll let them tell you something about themselves."

The six looked at each other before Shikamaru spoke up. "Ladies first. You go Temari."

"I'm Temari, I'm from the Village Hidden in the Sand. I like ninjas with pony tails that can use their shadows as a major part of their ninjitsu." Temari bowed to the class. Shikamaru went next.

"I'm Shikamaru, I'm a ninja with a pony tail that can use their shadows as a major part of their ninjitsu. I like mouthy blondes that carry huge fans that are bigger than they are, for weapons." Every one's eyes moved to Temari's fan. The girl was smiling at Shikamaru but her brother was glaring, causing two holes to be burned into the leaf ninja's back. Feeling the stare Shikamaru smirked and kissed Temari on the head before sitting down next to her.

Out of the four that were left they just set down leaving Naruto a space between Sasuke and Shino. Naruto smiled to the girls that were whispering about him in the back of the room. "My name is Naruto, I'm going to be my village's next hokage." A hand shot up from the back of the room. "Yes I'm naturally blond just as Temari is."

Seiteki had to whistle to settled down the class. "Ladies, you will behave yourselves." With a hand gesture telling Naruto to sit down the blonde was now next to Sasuke and the Uchiha didn't look like he was going to let him pay attention.

The lesson was over the village and it's history. It started when a group of female ninja were being used solely to create heirs for theirs and their husband's blood line limits. They fled the village and started a new one. It was never named for it wasn't to be known about until the time that the village leader saw fit. After traveling the country they started to bring more and more women back to the village so they could leave the harsh home lives they had. That was why they were called amazons, their rules and the way they worked. But unlike like the true amazons they would work for a male if he had the money and they were now hosting five males in their village.

Out of the six 'new students' only Temari was paying any attention. Shikamaru had his head down on his desk but if you followed his eyes he was watching his girlfriend. Not even the long distance between their villages hindered their relationship too much. It was moving on to the next step that it was stopping. Shino was more concerned with the fact that the two girls behind him were talking about him. He was becoming more and more antsy about a spar, no pun intended. His bugs would scare them off like it had so many others. Sasuke's hand was in Naruto's lap teasing the other ninja. Naruto was trying not to enjoy the hand on his leg too much and Gaara…well Gaara didn't care.

--

After class Temari and Shikamaru watched on as a woman taught a younger girl how to use a kunai. They were on a bench just off the training grounds, just enjoying the afternoon as they watched the world go by. Shikamaru's arm was across the back of said bench and Temari's head was on his shoulder.

"Do you want children?" Temari surprised even herself by asking. Shikamaru didn't physically react to the question in the least.

"Yes, but their mother would have to move and that would take her from her family and work, causing her pain. I once made a vow never to hurt her if I could avoid it." Shikamaru kissed the blonde ninja before going back to watching the clouds float by.

--

As the weeks went on the ninja that were guest of the village were becoming more like members of the village. Naruto and Sasuke had a plan of action when the fan girls would attack Naruto; it involved shadow clones and transforming. Soon the fan girls went to just simple stalking of the couple. The teams were set up that Temari, Shikamaru, and Shino would use their long distance fighting abilities and Naruto, Sasuke, and Gaara would use their short range fighting styles.

They like all ninja started low. Their first few missions were D class so they could get the hang of the village lay out. After that they rose up the ranks and soon became ready for the many A class the village received. Many of them were assassination but Seiteki wanted to wait on them and seeing as the trade mark of the village wouldn't have worked with five out of six of them being males.

Naruto was leaning on Sasuke's shoulder after they came back from an A class mission. A feudal lord wanted them to escort his daughter to an ally's home and they were forced to deal with a young woman that wanted nothing more than to get into Gaara's pants. The poor man didn't know how to handle it and looked to Sasuke and Naruto for help. In the end it was only so she wouldn't have to marry the man they were taking her too. Once at her father's friend's house she too one look at him and moved the wedding forward. With their mission done they went home for some much needed R and R.

"May I…" Naruto didn't finish his question but Sasuke was already kissing him. Naruto would always try to ask but Sasuke would not let him finish because he was giving what was wanted. Naruto didn't complain.

"What do you want for dinner tonight?" Sasuke asked as he pulled away, smirking. "I know what I want but that won't happen until we get back to the apartment."

Naruto leaned forward and kissed his wonderful lover. "I don't know…something light. I have some exercise planed for later."

The women around the village would snicker at the pair as they walked by. At first they were worried that the boys would want to claim the girls around them seeing as they would be in a village where the odds were in their favor. When their true relationships started to be shown the villagers were happy to except the boys as their own. Temari had Shikamaru under control; Gaara didn't seem to understand anything related to females. Sasuke and Naruto could not keep their hands off each other long enough to even look at their daughters much less date them. Shino, poor shy Shino was already declared a no touch zone by their leader after the first time she saw him fight.

Shino was facing Naruto in a spar with a few of the girls from the village and their leader watching them. Shino would have been smirking if his face wasn't trained in its normal expressionless mask.

Naruto seemed to have the upper hand until Shino called forth his insects. The small black creepy crawlies covered the field they were fighting on. A few of the girl's screamed as the bugs started to make sure they knew that they were there but the village leader, Seiteki stood up and couldn't keep her eyes off of Shino. Soon the whole village knew that he was off limits and no one was to pursue him.

The boys soon became a normal part of the village life. They were just as valued as any other costumers that walked into the stores and shops in the main part of the village. Everyone knew them by name and they acted like they were just like anyone else that lived in the village.

Naruto and Sasuke set down in the booth side by side. Naruto was leaning on Sasuke his side still sore from their last mission. He had taken a hard hit but hadn't complained because he didn't want Sasuke to worry. It would be gone in the morning with the fox's help. Sighing he just laid his head on his boyfriend's shoulder and inhaled. Sasuke's scent was pleasant to him and it helped him feel better at the moment. "I kind of miss Kohona. Isn't Tsunade supposed to send some one to pick up our report so far?"

"Yeah but she never said who it would be." Sasuke said thinking of the many ninja that could be sent but shouldn't be.

--

Tsunade wasn't looking forward to this. Kakashi, Jiraiya, and Neji were standing before her as she tried to think of who to send to her ninja that were in the other village. Kakashi and Jiraiya each wanted it for them to be the one to go and Neji just wanted to report the events of his last mission and go home.

Finally coming to her decision, "Neji, I know you just got back from a mission but would you mind going on another one so soon?" At that comment the two older ninja were chest fallen.

"Anything you need Tsunade-sama." Neji said to her as he nodded his head.

"Good, I need you to go and pick up Shikamaru's team's monthly report."

Neji bowed out and left two very upset sensei with Tsunade trying to get them to calm down.

--

Shino was walking through the forest looking for the different insects that would help him in a battle if there would be one around here. Sure he really didn't need to do this but the woman in the village were beginning to freak him out and well he needed some time to himself. Their leader, Seiteki, being on of the ones that was freaking him out the most. He had never see the woman fight but for some reason she still scared him and not in the way other females did. She held an aura about her that demanded respect, the same respect that was demanded by a predator.

Flipping over a hug log Shino's find was amassing to the bug boy. Using his family's ability he spoke with them and got the bug-eye's view of the forest and village around them. Hearing a branch snap, Shino dropped the log back into place and retraced his steps so he could hide to see if it was friend or foe.

--

Neji couldn't have helped the branch snapping; it was old and half rotten but it still should have held his weight. Seeing a charka source nearby he pulled out a kunai from his weapon pouch. He was about to throw it when Shin stepped out.

"Neji," Shino greeted simply.

"Shino. Good one of the ones I was looking for. I'm here for your reports." Neji said to his fellow leaf ninja. Shino and Neji spoke as they ran back to the village's front gate.

The gate opened when Shino came to them. The woman greeted the young ninja with open arms. Neji could tell right away that they village wasn't just different in Kohona because of it's population but also the way it was ran. It was smaller so they villagers were more like a family than anything else. Shino even seemed more out going than he was back home.

The streets, few as they were, were crowded as though it was market day. Neji felt the peace coming from the people around him much like the one that could be felt in the streets of Kohona before Sound attacked. He almost envied the boys that got to come here, almost because he wasn't some one that would have enjoyed so many females. It would have driven him insane. But when you have a thing for a red-headed male kazekage females mean nothing to you.

"Shino who did Sand send?"

"Temari and Gaara." Shino replied simply to Neji as they headed to Seiteki's office. Neji almost fainted. Gaara was here in the this village and now he could feel the ex-host's charka, at the leader's office. Kankuro must has shown up finally to take their own reports.

Shino and Neji were shown into the office. "Hello Shino. Gaara, Temari and their brother Kankuro are talking in my conference room."

"Umm…hello Seiteki, this is Hyuuga Neji. He is here for my team's reports back to Tsunade-sama." Shino said to the woman as she watered a Venus fly trap. Shino then realized it wasn't the first time he had seen her with one of those blasted things. The more he thought about it they were all over the village too. Mentally Shino's eyes widened, because he now knew why she was like a predator to him; where he controlled insects, she controlled a plant that was higher on the food chain.

"It's a pleasure to meet a representative of such a powerful clan, Hyuuga-san." Seiteki said with a nod of her head. She was more casual than other leaders but that was because unlike most she too stayed with her field work.

"The pleasure is mine, Seiteki-sama." Neji said respectively just as the siblings came out of the conference room talking of home. Neji's eyes meet Gaara's and for a split second they held each other's attention. Kankuro and Temari were talking about her relationship with Shikamaru so they didn't see it but Seiteki did. Smirking she thought of how yet another male just might have to be added to the village.

--

**End Chapter**

**Snow: Well there you are another chapter….and this one is longer if I'm not mistaken.**

**Naruto: You're having me chased by fan girls…that I can't enjoy?**

**Sasuke: I'll give you a fan you can enjoy.**

**Naruto: -blushes- Yeah…um…**

**Snow: Play nice boys…Okay people review like your lives depend on it.**

**Gaara: Because they just might.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well here's the next chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it. I do not own _Naruto _or any of it's characters. I do not make money from this fan fiction because I'm writing it. I was once offered payment for not writing it but that's a different story.**

_Chapter 3_

Neji was invited to stay the night just as Kankuro was. At dinner Kankuro set between Shikamaru and Temari, trying to play the roll of the ever over protective brother causing Neji to sit next to Gaara. The table was crowd so there wasn't much elbow room. Everyone was almost sitting on top of each other. Gaara's face had a slight blush on it but everyone thought it might just have to be that spicy food he was eating but truth be told it was that Neji's leg was pressed against his.

Sasuke and Naruto were on the other side of Neji then it was Shino, Seiteki and then Shikamaru and the siblings again. The nine of them were enjoying a simple meal of the village's traditional foods. Seiteki had toasted to the alliances of the three villages. Gaara, as Kazekage normally would have made a toast but seeing as he wasn't the ceremonial leader, Temari made it. Both were simple and made the ones at the table feel more like friends than allies. Not knowing what else to do they ate.

Dinner ended with the couples leaving those that were single alone. Seiteki and Shino set next to each other on one side of the table as Kankuro, Neji and Gaara set on the other. Kankuro stretched and stood up at last. "Well I'm do back home tomorrow. I'm going to retire."

"More like Spy on Temari and Shikamaru." Gaara said under his breath to Neji. "I order you to leave them alone. Go to bed then go back to the village tomorrow. Do not pick on our sister for being in love."

Kankuro looked like he was going to protest but one look into Gaara's eyes he didn't say a word. Seiteki was ready to leave as well and when she stood so did Shino. "Seiteki-san, mind if I talk to you?"

Seiteki nodded saying that they could talk as he walked her home. Neji and Gaara were left. "Where are you staying?"

"I was going to stay with Shikamaru and Shino but seeing as it is…I have no clue." Neji answered Gaara. Over the last couple of years they had talked a few times and allowed themselves some leeway with each other. They spoke but not for long periods of times.

Gaara stood up and looked at Neji as though he was to follow. "There's extra room at mine and Temari's place. You can stay the night there."

--

Narrowed eyes watch through the jitsu as the four pairings did as they do. Each one was different yet the same. They couldn't be together outside of the village they were in. Sighing the figure stop the jitsu and started to pace. They had but a few short months and this would all come to an end. When the ninja returned to their villages the strong bonds and ties would have to be broken because of the distance and the views of their societies.

A harsh laughter started to play in her head, like a broken record repeating over and over again. This bet wasn't going to be lost, not to him not to anyone. He was an old demon that loved to see humans suffer, she on the other hand loved the species, favoring ninja the most. They were forever changing and keep one on their toes. Sighing she went back to the drawing board. "If only I could get…"

--

"Shino and Seiteki together? Are you sure? That boy's so afraid of women it's hard to believe he'll be with one alone by choice. She must have needed him to do something." A woman in the market said as the rumor came to her. Everyone was talking about how it looked like their leader would be dating one of the ninja from Kohona.

Shino couldn't help the mental smirk as he heard the rumors about himself and Seiteki The woman around the village were more willing to except him as their leader's mate than he first thought. Too bad she was like a mantas, ready to feed on her mate in the middle of the act, for in her eyes he was just a tool to produce offspring.

Buying the few choice items that was needed at his and Shikamaru's apartment he started to head home. Shikamaru and him being on the same time weren't ever home at different times. When one had a mission the other one did so the shopping was in the lacking but it didn't matter if you weren't home to see that. And when they were at home Shikamaru spent so much time with Temari it was almost if he didn't have a room mate; not that it matter, they were in love, go them. Opening the door Shino was greeted by the sight of Shikamaru laying his head in Temari's lap as she read out loud to him. They were a good couple, just like Sasuke and Naruto, and like what Gaara and Neji could one day be. It was still funny that Neji and Gaara thought that no one saw the slight blushes or glances they were giving each other. They didn't even know that the other was reaction the same way as they were. It was really amazing how blind love could make some one.

Walking past the couple Shino put away his purchases. As he put up the last one he couldn't hear Temari's voice anymore. The reason was that both her and Shikamaru were cuddled up on the couch asleep. Not wanting to wake his tired team mates, Shino headed out of the apartment with his weapons. He was planning on getting some training done today.

--

Seiteki let the fly trap grow to a huge beast. It stood a few feet taller than her and was animated for it was her sparing partner. Dodging whip like roots she got close to the plant and hugged it. It let a purr like growl out and was happy to embrace her back in a plant like way. Bulkezu really did love the girl in his 'arms,' she was like a little sister more than his partner.

'Princess you have a visitor.' Bulkezu said to Seiteki softly. He was her summon but he worst as strict as some of the other others. The bastard toad that he hated so much was a prime example of picky summons.

"Shino you can come out. He doesn't bite." Seiteki called to the male ninja.

"That's a predator, Seiteki-san," Shino said eyeing the plant that could eat him whole if it felt the need to do so. "Prey knows when to hide."

"But he'll behave and he doesn't like insects. They aren't big enough for him," Seiteki said trying to get the man to understand. It didn't seem to be working so she finally just challenged him to a spar. Readying their stances soon they were locked in the mock combat.

Soon the field was all but destroyed. Bulkezu stood by Seiteki's side as a swarm of beetles surrounded Shino. Both ninja were ready to pass out. Shino's insects feed from his charka and Seiteki used a lot of hers when she summoned Bulkezu. Finally the two ninja feel backward in a tie. Bulkezu laughing bowed his head to the insects and poofed himself gone. Following the led of the plant they returned to their human hive.

--

Nothing could make Neji smile after Hinata's third birthday, that was until he met Naruto on the battle field and then the first time Gaara looked him in the eyes. The red headed sand ninja wasn't the sweet girl that everyone of his clan wanted him to marry. Gaara wouldn't give him children and that meant that after him now of his line would be in slaved to a clan that didn't understand that each member was to be more than just a tool.

Gaara's smiled back at Neji, the usual straight face was on his but Neji knew that was just Gaara's training. "Why did you…?" Gaara couldn't finish the questions.

"Why did I crawl in your bed and kiss you?" Neji asked as though it was nothing but holding a door open for some one. "Because I couldn't hold back anymore, I can't just stand there and watch you bloom with out me being in your life."

"Neji, I don't know what to say…I've never been with anyone before. You know that I was once the vessel for a demon, a crazy blood thirsty demon." Gaara said a bit uneasy with the closeness of the two of them.

"I know…yet I love everything about you. You're the leader of your village, a village that once feared you now respect you." Neji said before kissing Gaara again.

--

Sasuke and Naruto were sitting at home laughing when there was a knock on the door. Opening said door they found Neji, covered in cuts and bruises. "Can I crash here? Shikamaru and Shino have Temari over tonight and well Gaara and I had a falling out."

"More like he kicked you out," Sasuke said before Naruto glared at him.

"Sure Neji you may stay the night, if you take a shower. Kyubbi is complaining about your scent." Naruto said with out thinking really. At home he could never say something like that but here the women knew about him yet still loved him. In fact he got more fan girls after the rumor went around.

"I didn't bring anything to sleep in. Do you guys have something I could borrow?" Neji asked as Naruto started to lead him to bath room.

"Yeah Sasuke had a set of PJ's that will fit you. You two are about the same size now that growing over with." Naruto said opening the door and pulling out a couple of towels and a wash cloth. "I'll get them and bring them to you. Just get in and wash of Gaara's scent. I won't tell Sasuke about it but only if you tell me why you and Gaara where fighting."

Neji pulled off his clothing only to reveal that he was in worst condition than was first thought. His whole left side looked liked a steak after some one had taken a mace to it. Neji was surprised his Genjitsu worked on Naruto and Sasuke. The boys didn't see his blood on him or the small puddle that would be found on their door step in the morning from where he stood there trying to decide if going to them was the best thing or not.

His fight with Gaara was a result on him being too forward. Gaara's reaction was a result of him being uncomfortable and well his sand reacted to that. When Neji left Gaara had used all of his charka to send the sand back into the gourd that could be found on his back during the day. Before passing out he begged Neji to leave so he wouldn't kill him. Being a good ninja, Neji did as told.

Neji didn't spare a single part of the story from Naruto. The other leaf ninja promptly told him that he should go back in the morning and check on Gaara but at the moment he needed his rest. "For now just dream about him." Naruto said before going back to his and Sasuke's room for the evening.

--

Soon Neji's stay was over and he and Gaara had yet to talk about what happened, no matter how much Naruto told them they should. Life for the Leaf and Sand ninja in the unnamed village went on as it normally did for the next month.

Naruto couldn't help but laugh at Shikamaru's question. "And you think we know what to do? I've never been with a girl before." Naruto said before laying his head on his shoulder. "I could tell you something that Sasuke likes but I doubt that you want to hear it."

"Naruto, don't tease Shikamaru, he came to us for help. I'm sure the blackmail we get from this has to be helpful in the future," Sasuke smirking to Nara.

"You guys, I'm at the end of my plans. I have no clue how to make this relationship last anymore. I thought that we would be at least twenty by now." Shikamaru said in a calm voice that was clearly hiding his discomfort with the situation. He was at the end of his rope. His planning had come up short. They had spent the night together the other night. Sure it was only sleeping and they were in the living because Gaara won't even allow him in Temari's room and Temari wasn't allowed to sleep at his and Shino's place.

"Why don't' we have a huge sleep over? Or better yet camping? We can invite a few girls from the village or wait until Kankuro and Neji come. That way Gaara will let Temari go." Naruto said as Sasuke started to play with the waist line of his orange sleeping pants. Because he didn't get to wear as much orange during the day anymore he wore it at night. That was if he ever sleep at night. He and Sasuke tended to stay up and partake in other activities.

"If only we could get the time off." Shikamaru said to them in his normal bored tone.

"If you invite Seiteki, she'll give you the time off," came Shino's voice from the door. They were at Shino and Shikamaru's place because they were all having dinner together like they did every Saturday night they both teams we in the village.

"I think you just want her to come so you can get close to her. If we invite only couples then you two then you will be forced to share a tent. We all know that is what you're thinking." Naruto said before looking over to Gaara and Temari coming in. "Hey guys."

Shikamaru and Temari kissed each other's cheeks before Shikamaru led her to the living room where everyone was waiting for dinner to show up. They had ordered some take out and Seiteki offered to pick it up on her way over. The woman was next to come in but she was with some one else it was Neji. He was back for another report. It had already been a week. "Hey everyone guess who I found walking into my office as I was leaving."

"I came here after a C-ranked mission that ran a little over." Neji said as he handed a few bags to Naruto how happily took them toe the kitchen and with Shikamaru's help started to set things up for dinner.

Everyone set around the living room talking with their plates in their laps and their partners at their side. Neji and Gaara hadn't spoken the whole night and Seiteki and Shino did nothing but flirt the whole night. Naruto watched at the four that were left single clearly were taking charge and pairing them selves off. Well that made the little match marker's job easier. He smiled as he reached over and took a bite off Sasuke's plate.

"Hey Seiteki, I wanted to know if you wanted to come with the teams for a camping trip?" Naruto said across the room. Shino looked over to Naruto from his place next to the one that was questioned then back to the woman.

"I would love to Naruto but…"

"But nothing." Chousen said as she popped in. Naruto had talked to the leader's sister earlier that after noon and she and Serilda were more than happy to get their younger sister to take a break. "Seiteki would love to go with you seven. Yes, Neji you're allowed to go. We asked your hokage if she could spare you for the week because you are needed to protect our leader while she is out of the village. She was more than happy to give you the A-class mission."

"So it's settled. We leave tomorrow." Naruto said happy to get his friends a vacation.

**End Chapter**

**This would have been longer but I cut something out that had nothing to do with the plot line...which is just a random thing I'm doing.**

**Next time I'll have the camping thing. Yeah if you can't tell the pairings by now you're crazy. Yes, Gaara and Neji will make up. Okay I'll see you all next chapter. I hope you all have fun and please review. Reviews are nice to have…I DO TAKE FLAMES!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Snow: Well here's the next chapter. It's short and I'm sorry for that. Lately I've had so much on my plate that I don't know what to do with myself. Between registering for school for the fall and trying to find a job that will allow me to work flexible hours I'm swapped. Well I hope you enjoy it and remember I don't own **_**Naruto **_**or it's characters. I'm not making money from this although that would be a sweet deal.**

_Chapter 4_

Naruto couldn't help but smirk as he stood over his and Sasuke's bed. The Uchiha didn't want to get up and he had tried everything, even tempting him with another round of last night's events but nothing was working. Leaning over he poured the ice water on his partner and was rewarded with a very pissed off lover. "Run, Naruto."

Naruto hadn't needed to be told twice. Using all the skills he had learned over the years of being a ninja he took off only to have Sasuke hot on his heels. Naruto dodge his lover's arms and was forced into the kitchen. Sasuke was smirking when he saw that he had his uke clearly trapped in the small room. He took a hold of the boy and bit roughly into his neck to be rewarded with a throatily moan. Pulling away from the now sore flesh of his boyfriend's neck, "You have five seconds to get into that shower and wait for me."

Naruto was already out of the room between Sasuke letting him go and the Uchiha's next blink. "Well if I had known this was a normal morning wake up routine I would have stayed with Seiteki and her match making sisters last night. Nice boxers by the way."

"Hyuuga you know not what you are talking about. Do you get off on sneaking up on people?" Sasuke said as he stood there his eyes really focused on his bed room door.

"You caught me that's why I became a ninja, so I can get off while sneaking up on people. If you don't hurry you'll have a very upset blonde on your hands instead of your cock." Neji said smirking over the rim of his morning tea. Sasuke started to head toward his room but threw the bird over his shoulder to the older ninja.

--

Her stupid sisters were nothing but a bunch of nettling brats and to think she was the youngest. Sighing she finished packing for the weekend long trip. They had picked a small remote place near a lake. The ninjas couldn't help but make sure that it would be an easy place to defend if need be, seeing they had the leaders of not one but two ally villages that both had enemies that would love to catch them outside and kill them for kicks.

Seiteki smiled at the bathing suit she picked for her time in the lake. She really wasn't that much into modesty being a ninja who uses her sexuality to allow her to get close to her target. It was the perfect color for her tan complexion and the cut showed her curves off to the world but she couldn't help but wonder if Shino would like it or not. It was all her sisters' fault truth be told, seeing as they wanted him to be the father of her children and were willing to force her into bedding with him.

Shino was from a powerful clan, not as powerful as the Uchiha clan but still with their unique jitsu they were to be respected. Seiteki wasn't the type of girl to marry just because her to-be-husband was from a family that could make her village strong. Hell before the boys came to visit it didn't' look like she was going to marry at all. She would just have to give her title to a ninja that did well even if they weren't part of her bloodline. Her mother was the leader before her. She like Seiteki did her job and ended up having three children because of it. Her sisters were her right hand women. They loved to make sure their baby sister was stressed and ready to pull her hair out before they let up.

They both said that this trip was for her to relax but she knew it was for her to get closer to Shino. It was true. The only singles going were Shino, Neji, Gaara and herself. Neji and Gaara were being forced to share a tent because well Naruto was clearly trying to hook them up and it was already decided that they would only bring enough tents that pairs would have to share. It was so the load they had to carry was lighter and with the encampment being smaller it would be easier to protect. Or so that was what the blonde's lover had said. Anyone that even thought they knew the two knew it was a set up. If she didn't know any better she would think her sisters were in on it.

Seiteki finally let those thoughts slip from her mind as she thought of the fun she was planning on having. She really was what the outside world had called a tom boy and now she was going to have the chance to hang out with the boys for a huge change. She was going to play the part of the helpless female that Temari had been telling her about. The blonde from Sand had become her friend over the time she had been in the village. Temari had told her that she had to play to the male instinct to protect his 'woman' as they often called the farer sex. Shikamaru didn't have said instinct in her case but she knew the ninja before she felt anything for him really. It wasn't a sudden emotion for her. She feel in love with Shikamaru after they spent some time together. Seiteki shook her head. She didn't think it would work. From what she knew about Shino he wasn't really the macho type that Sasuke was around Naruto. Shino would want some one to watch his back not cling to it as they do nothing but burden him. Blinking the village leader realize that she was thinking of Shino as a possible match for herself. Her sisters really were going to die after being tortured for a few days by her own hands, if not longer.

--

Getting to and setting up camp had been easy. They were all about to relax and just goof off when a certain blonde suggested a game. "Come one you guys you know it's going to be fun."

After much coasting from Naruto and glares from Sasuke everyone agreed to play a game of truth or dare. Normally this game would just be simple and funny but not with the hentai boys that were playing. Soon it was all people making out while the others watched. Shikamaru had his head in Temari's lap so he could watch the stairs instead of the other's 'insane troublesome horny ways.' Other than scooting closer to Seiteki, Shino didn't seem to be too effected by the whole thing.

Naruto just finished hugging Gaara for a whole five seconds when he got a great big smirk on his face. He had been waiting for his turn the whole night for the dare he was about to serve Sasuke. "Sasuke, I dare you to…"

"Naruto you have to ask if I want to do truth or dare." Sasuke said looking at his lover with kind eyes.

"Why waste the time? We all know you're going to pick dare." Naruto said smirking as he started to move closer and closer to his opposite, rival, friend and lover. "I dare you to…run around the camp naked screaming 'I, Sasuke Uchiha, am a pretty little girl.'"

To say the Uchiha wasn't pleased was an understatement but he stood up and started to take off his pants. "Okay Naruto if you want me to prance around naked might as well be where everyone…"

Neji shot up before that comment could be finished. "We have company. At least six of them. All males." That alone was enough to know that they were not from the villages. "I think we should go now. They are at least ANBU level."

"Split up in groups of two that way we can slip by them easier. Sasuke and Naruto, Shikamaru and Temari, Neji and Gaara, and that leaves Shin and I." Seiteki said to them as each were doing their parts to get the camp down. It really was a good thing they packed lightly now. Soon the four groups were taking off in different directions all on their own for the time being to get back to the village.

--

Seiteki didn't know the real reason for it all but she did know that she was their target and it was disturbing to know that they wanted her blood and would kill to get to it. Shaking from the excitement that she was trying so hard to hide from the only one she would allow to stay by her side, she held back tears that could only be of joy. He's eyes are now covered by his round sunglasses but she could tell he was more relaxed than any one else that she could think of that was being cased by a group of angry ninja.

"Seiteki, which way is the village. It would be wise that we get there as soon as possible. They may attack the village if they think that you are leaving for any reason." Shino said as he got a report back from on of his scout insects. They said no one was in the immediate area.

"It's just south of here. You're right we need to get back and wait for the others. I think we are the closest because we headed back toward the village when we all spilt up." Seiteki just sighed. At any other time her and Shino would have just 'poofed' back to the village but they couldn't because of the lost of charka. Standing up, Shino helped Seiteki up on her sore ankle. It was twisted in the short fight and it couldn't have been at a worst moment.

They hadn't spilt up fast enough and the ANBU levels surrounded them in no time. It was a short fight and everyone had gotten out but Seiteki seemed to the target. In an attempt to block a simple attack her ankle was twisted and it pained her to even stand on it. Shino was able to brace it once they were far enough away to do so.

"We should be moving soon. I don't want to face those guys with you hurt." Shino said his tiny insects telling him everything that was around him so he would be sure not to be caught by surprise.

--

"Sasuke, I don't get this." Naruto said as he looked up at the half dead ninja that was hanging from their trap. They didn't have a clan mark on them, what ninja didn't wear a head band? Even Itachi wore a head band, sure the village's symbol was marked through but it was there.

"Some one wanted to make sure we didn't know who attacked." Sasuke said as he formed the hand signs for the fire ball jitsu. He released the flames and they caught the ninja. The Uchiha heir just walked away with his lover hot on his tail as the man died.

--

Gaara and Neji were racing through the forest after leaving three of the enemy ninja. They figured that left one for the other groups. "I wonder if they sent so many after us thinking we're the strongest." Neji said to the red head.

"We are the ones wearing our family crest." Gaara said to the Hyuuga as the keep running toward the village.

"Good point. Maybe we stop wearing them altogether?" Neji said with more than a bit of sarcasm in his voice.

"Or you could start wearing mine all the time." Gaara stopped all of a sudden and Neji stopped just a few feet ahead.

"What are you saying? You want me to drop my family and let yours take me in? Are you mad? Do you think they'll let me leave?"

"If you're my bride they'll have to let you leave." Gaara seemed a bit over confidant to Neji, it was almost scaring the dark haired boy, almost. Gaara walked up to Neji and grabbed the other boy by the shoulders.

"What are you talking about? We're not even dating how could you start talking about such a step?" Neji was sure his voice wasn't as strong as it should have been. Gaara just shrugged and pulled Neji into his arms.

"Then we'll have to rectify that won't we?" Gaara's kiss wasn't as harsh as one would think. After the one tail beast was pulled from him he wasn't as crazy as before and didn't feel the need to waste the charka on his sand armor. Neji melted into the passionate kiss. "You're staying in the village now aren't you? And when this mission is done, you'll return to sand with me."

Neji didn't have an answer.

--

Shikamaru and Temari were sticking to the shadows as they circled around one of the ninja that had come after them. Shikamaru couldn't seem to get close enough to use his nin-jitsu and Temari couldn't get a clear shot to use hers. Finally pulling his weapons from the pouch on his leg he shrugged. "Cover me?"

"With chocolate," she said smirking at their little joke. Naruto and Sasuke weren't the only ones using this time together to get rid of a little, a lot, of their sexual frustrations. Temari and Shikamaru weren't as open as the other couple but they were just as adventurous.

Shikamaru moved in using his family's jitsu and finally got close enough to the enemy ninja to capture him. The ninja wasn't happy to know that he was no longer in control of his body. "What have you've done you bastard?"

"Nothing that I haven't been able to do since I was still in the academy," Shikamaru answered before Temari walked out and put a blade to the man's throat. "You'll answer our questions or I'll let my lovely partner cut that throat of yours."

"Kill me, you won't get anything out of me anyways," the enemy ninja said glaring at Shikamaru.

"Who sent you?" Temari asked him in his ear pressing the blade closer to his neck drawing blood. She was rewarded with silence. "Hun?"

"Do it." Shikamaru answered and she slit his throat ear from ear. "Hope some one else got the in we need to know."

"Maybe." Temari said as she dropped the body and walked over to Shikamaru. "We should get back to the village now." Shikamaru nodded and headed toward the enwalled village.

--

All four groups arrived back to the village within a good ten minute frame. Seiteki called her sisters and other council members in for an emergency meeting. They upped the security and lessened the missions that went outside of the village walls. "For all we know we could be at war right now. The bodies were looked over for any signs of where they came from and nothing. They didn't want us to know where they were from or who sent them. We do know where they're not from. Gaara and the Leaf Ninja didn't know them and they were ANBU level nins."

"Are you well Seiteki? Your ankle?" Shino asked her as she walked out of the meeting with a slight limp. Luckily she was the only one that was injured in the little fight and it wasn't that bad. She would be up and ready to fight in just a few days, thanks to their healers.

Seiteki smiled at Shino and kissed his cheek. "Thanks to you and our fine healers I'll be ready to led this village into a war if need be." She started to walk away when the calm and collected Shino grabbed her by the arm and prevented her from leaving. Seiteki turned to asked him what he wanted when he pulled her to him for a kiss. The village leader was surprised but welcomed the kissed and moved closer to the bug ninja.

**End Chapter**

**Snow: Well that's another chapter. I hope it isn't too short for you guys. Well please R&R for me. I'm so need reviews to help me work. **

**Oh if anyone likes **_**Inuyasha **_**and **_**Yu Yu Hakusho **_**please check out my other yaoi fic "In Need of a Title." The pairing is Sesshomaru/Hiei.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Snow: I started watching Naruto again then I lost internet for a bit. My roommate didn't pay the bill…so in my need of personal entertainment and lack of magical girl anime, I started to work on this fic again. I hope that some one out there is excited to see that it is being updated…But I would like to inform any one that is reading this that I have had a few drinks by the time I was bored…and so I'm sorry if it looks like a drunk, crazy woman wrote this.**

**I do NOT own Naruto, I do NOT make money from this fan fiction. I'm just a fan.**

Seiteki laid in bed with a content smile on her face. The sun was coming up and she was already due at her office for the day but she just couldn't untangle herself from Shino's arms. The night before ended before they went too far but they still went to her room and sleep in each other's arms. (1) Her face was buried into the place where his neck and shoulder met so she could take in his pure scent. Of course at times she could feel an insect crawling on her expecting what their master was laying with but it always retreated the moment she wiggled or even twitched as though they knew how they were 'bugging' her so to speak. In truth Seiteki was ticklish. It was strange to think of her as such because of her normal choice of clothing but she was.

Shino was also awake but unlike Seiteki he wanted to get up and way from the clan leader. It was almost if the girl didn't know how beautiful she really was. He had to get away from her sooner or later of he would never be able to leave this village. He would be forever hers, he would be in big trouble from the powers that be of Kohona and his family. She was the leader of a village of Amazon like ninja, she couldn't rightfully take a husband. He would not be absent in his children's lives. Sighing his tapped her arm softly.

"I need to get up, the bathroom is where?" He asked not really knowing her home yet. He had never really seen a need for them to go home together and she always came to his place for the group activities.

"Two doors down the hall on the left. Don't in the right, you may see something you don't want to," Seiteki said pulling away from him, laying her head back on her deep purple pillow, watching Shino's topless body head out into the hallway, "I'm in trouble aren't I?"

--

Neji looked across the table to the man that was just reading over a report that had been delivered to him not even an hour ago. Although Gaara was in an ally village he was still the leader of Sand. White eyes narrowed at the man that had all but demanded him to live his village and family to stand by his side at the head of the council of sand. "Would you like more tea? I'm going to prepare another pot."

"Yes," was all that came out of Gaara's mouth. Mentally shaking his head Neji unfolded his legs and walked into the kitchen. Brewing a pot of tea wasn't hard and didn't take much thought. Could Neji really get permission to run away with Gaara? Hinata was all but leader of the main branch now, and the seals on each of the minor branch's forehead was broken, but they were still treated like servants. Neji was treated differently because of his abilities, both in ninjitsu and leadership. His uncle was more than willing to teach him to hone those skills when they were both in the village and had a few days off to study. After a while even Hinata was working out and training with them. She proved to have such power than her father had no choice but to make her the true heir to the clan and he even went so far as to respect her wish to remove the seals.

With two fresh cups of tea Neji set back down across from Gaara. "Gaara-kun?"

Gaara put down his report and looked across the short table to his chosen mate. "Neji?"

"Gaara, do you really think taking me as your own is the wisest choice? I mean I still have to get permission from the main branch of my clan, and I have to talk to…"

Gaara keep leaning over the table to get closer to Neji and before the other ninja could even finish his statement Gaara kissed him. Neji melted into the Sand ninja. "If you didn't want to fight for this you wouldn't have shut up, you would have pushed me away and you wouldn't have been thinking about everything this hard. I'll do everything in my power to make sure that you are part of my life. Thank you for the tea."

Neji was caught off guard alright, he didn't know how to respond as Gaara went back to his report. The Kazekage was more than comfortable with his statement just now. He was more than confident that he would get his way, and his way was to have Neji next to him. Maybe he could be an ambassador to Sand or something like that. Or maybe he can just be a missing nin…yeah that will really make his uncle happy. Damn he was spending too much time with Uchiha and Naruto, he was starting to pick up on the sarcasm.

There was a knock on the door and Seiteki' sister Chousen. The woman was built like an Amazon of the past. She has a strong set of shoulders, broad, and the aura of a woman that you didn't cross with out getting hurt. "Chousen, what can we do for you?"

"I'm sorry to come over unannounced but Seiteki would like to speak to the both of you. Word from Kohona has just arrived. Serilda went to fetch the others." Chousen said before she turned and left with out saying good bye. She was most likely going off to do something else for Seiteki.

"We will talk more when we get back here. It's your last night and I want to make sure that you are only thinking of getting back to me when you go home," Gaara said, surprising Neji completely. Who would guess that the Kage would be so damn presumptuous. (2)

--

Seiteki's office was filled with ninja from the three different villages when Gaara and Neji arrived. "Well looks like everyone is here."

"So what's up? What did grandma-sama have to say about us being attacked?" Naruto said holding his hands behind his head, fingers laced. Like any other time you saw him, he was standing next to his lover and team mate, against the wall. Sasuke's arm was around his waist holding him protectively. The loose and casual feel wasn't just limited to them. Shikimaru has Temari in his lap on a sofa, and Gaara had his shoulder pressed against Neji's. (3) Shino and Seiteki were the only couple that were not touching. Shino was standing next to her desk but there was a professional amount of space between them.

"I'll let the messengers explain what Kohona's stance is on the attack."

Naruto looked at the two men that were the 'messengers' and groaned. "She let those two hentai out of the village…and let them come here? What was she thinking?"

"She wanted to make sure that you and everyone else were perfectly healthy. I know that you are just a knuckle head but this alliance is important to everyone, and we can not have the leader of an ally village be hunted down and hurt when she is with our ninja." Kakashi said while his eyes scaled up and down Serilda, the oldest of the village leader's sisters, and not one to trust anyone that hasn't proved themselves yet and by the way the Copy Cat Ninja was looking at her he would not be worth more than a 'follow me' as she escorted him into the village.

"We're good, is there anything else?" Naruto said seemly being the leader of the group although Shino was the one that assigned to be the team leader.

"Tsunade wants to know about the relationship statues of each of you…She wants to make sure that you aren't ready to kill each other." Kakashi looked at all the ninja around him and knew that his comment had been taken two different ways from each of them.

"We are also here to tell you all that Neji has been added to your team. He will no longer be the go between for the two villages. He will be here to help protect both clan leaders and also to help beef up your teams. I know this causes seven to be here and thus making the teams uneven but I'm sure that the lovely lady village leader Seiteki will be able to do something with him," said the old toad sage.

"If I'm no longer the go between who will be taking my place?" Neji asked thinking he would be able to be with Gaara more now.

"The two before you will be the new go betweens for the two villages. And Kankuro will still be the one coming here from Sand, correct Gaara?" Seiteki asked the leader of the Village Hidden in the Sand.

"So long as he is able to," Gaara said knowing that his brother knew he didn't trust anyone else to do the long trip once a month by themselves. He knew that his face painted brother would do the job and do it right.

"Well now that everything is squared we'll be on our way. There is a festival back home tonight for the Fourth Hokage. We are suppose to be on guard duty," the two sensei soon made their way out of the village and back to Kohona.

--

Naruto and Sasuke set in their apartment, both were on the couch reading something. Sasuke was working his way their the newspaper and Naruto was studying a ninjitsu that he wanted to try. Frustrated Naruto threw his scroll across the room.

"Kit?"

"Sorry, I'll go get that," Naruto started to move but was encircled by his lover's arms.

"Talk to me."

"I've heard rumors, about the Fourth. He picked me for one of two reasons. One I was just an orphan that no one would care about, but that doesn't make much sense. The Fourth is said to be a very caring man. The second is that…that…I'm his son. He chose to sacrifice himself and tried to make the village a safer place for everyone but he made it the hardest place for me to grow up in."

Sasuke tighten his grip around Naruto. "But if you grew up any other way you wouldn't be you. You would probably be a lot like the person I was when I ran away."

They didn't take about those years that they were apart, it took Naruto all but killing Sasuke to drag him back home. Sasuke finally broke down to Naruto and soon they were friends beyond anything they had in the past. Sakura still liked him, something about one's first love and all. She wasn't going to be too happy when she saw Sasuke and Naruto. Because even though she never said anything she always saw Naruto as her second choice. With age the blonde had become just as good looking as the raven haired ninja, but Sakura wasn't one to just lay back and let what she wants slip from her fingers.

"That's one way to look at it, but if I was trained to take over I would be guaranteed place as the sixth Hokage."

"But you wouldn't be any damn good at it if you didn't have to fight for it. You have my vote, and it's not because you are my lover," Sasuke said kissing Naruto's temple. "Go pick up your scroll and we'll head to bed."

"But it's only seven."

"I need the extra time tonight."

--

Sakura sitting at a table with Ino and Hinata, sneezed as though some one was thinking of her. "Bless you."

"Thank you, now back to the plan."

"Of course, we have to see how our friends and loved ones are doing…" Ino said smirking an evil smirk with Sakura as poor Hinata wondered what she had gotten herself into.

**End Chapter (11/5/2009)**

**1. I role play a lot and this was how the strongest relationship on the site got started. They kissed but didn't do anything else for almost seven years in the RP's time because they held off for two and he was 'dead' for the other five. But because of that they are the most known couple on the site and well it's strange because one is a fire dragon and the other is a water elemental who uses ice.**

**2. I don't know if that's a good word there…again I'm a bit more than buzzed by this point…Remember kids don't drink and write fan fiction.**

**3. And this would be where I finished what I had left of my coconut rum…it was only a little more than fourth of a biggish bottle…plus apple pucker…**

**Snow: Finally…I finished a chapter…all it took was the lack of internet and the Direct TV dish to be turned plus some booze to get me into the mood to work. **


End file.
